Position measuring apparatuses are used, for example, in pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders that are arranged in transmission actuators. The transmission actuator carries out the shifting movement in a vehicle's automatic transmission. The transmission actuator includes a position measuring apparatus so that the electronic controller of the transmission, in which the transmission actuator is included, can always acquire the position of the pneumatic or hydraulic piston.
For reasons of stability, the rod employed in the position measuring apparatus is typically formed from steel. A magnet, the position of which is detected by the linear magnetic field sensor, is conventionally disposed on the rod.
In order to avoid the distortion of the magnetic field lines of the magnet by the steel rod, the magnet is fastened on the rod by means of a non-magnetizable receptacle and protrudes above the rod. However, the rod with the mounted receptacle, which lies outside the diameter of the rod, cannot be fed through the bearing. Thus, the production of conventional position measuring apparatuses is complicated and, hence, disadvantageous.